1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an image processing program and an image processing apparatus, and particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an image processing program and an image processing apparatus, which are used for texture-mapping a three-dimensional polygonal model.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in order to represent hair, grass, and the like in a simulated manner in three-dimensional image processing, a method is employed for texture-mapping multilayer semi-transparent polygons (shell polygons) with texture images representing sections of hairs, sections of grass blades, and the like. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-072577, a lawn is drawn using the above-described method.
However, it requires a great deal of effort to individually prepare a texture image for each layer of the multilayer shell polygons, in which case it is also difficult to edit the texture image. Alternatively, it is conceivable that all of the multilayer shell polygons may be texture-mapped with the same texture image. However, merely using the same texture image results in lack of representational power, and therefore cannot represent the detailed appearance of hair and the detailed appearance of a hair bundle.